sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V5 Meanwhile Characters
With V5 came the advent of a new section of SOTF, devoted to relating the stories of characters besides those on the island, and dealing with their reactions to V5 and the events on the island. This page exists to catalog these characters. It is divided into three primary categories for ease of navigation. Please add only characters who have appeared prominently in at least one thread. Family Members of Kidnapped Students: Name: '''Molly and Jim Williams '''Summary: '''Mother and father of Hansel Williams. '''Appearances: *A Macabre Play Name: 'Nancy Fletcher '''Summary: 'Theodore Fletcher's sister. '''Appearances: *A Conflict of Interests Name: 'Marcello and Jennifer Abbate '''Summary: 'Paulo Abbate and Alda Abbate's parents. '''Appearances: *A Two-Way Street Name: 'Bridget Langdon '''Summary: 'Rachael Langdon's sister. '''Appearances: *The Night's Watch Name: 'Maria, Zeferino and Kate Maliksi '''Summary: 'Carmina Maliksi's family. '''Appearances: *Secrets Name: 'Matthew Wilde '''Summary: 'Garrett Wilde's father. '''Appearances: *Enemy of the State *Routine. Name: 'Oscar Webster '''Summary: 'Travis Webster's brother. '''Appearances: *He Always Was the Black Sheep of the Family.... Name: 'Ronald Bell '''Summary: 'Naomi Bell's father. '''Appearances: *Like Father, Like Daughter Name: 'Jordan Baxter '''Summary: 'Brandon Baxter's brother. '''Appearances: *Be a Simple Kind of Man Name: 'Erica Whitten '''Summary: 'Daniel Whitten's sister. '''Appearances: *Be a Simple Kind of Man Name: 'Don Locke '''Summary: 'Jaquilyn Locke's brother. '''Appearances: *Recycled Grief Name: 'Darius St. Ledger '''Summary: 'Francis St. Ledger's brother. '''Appearances: *Are You Coming Home, Love MOM Name: 'Rebeca Montalvo '''Summary: 'Amaranta Montalvo's sister. '''Appearances: *Princesses & McQueens *Too Faced Name: 'Michael Mulcahy '''Summary: 'Sean Mulcahy's father. 'Appearances: ' *Grave Goods 'Name: '''Daisy Pennington and Mariam Johannes '''Summary: 'Venice Pennington-Johannes's parents. 'Appearances: ' *Round & Round & Round & Round 'Name: '''Lucina Ruiz and Rutherford Roger Sr. '''Summary: 'Rutherford Roger Jr.'s parents. 'Appearances: ' *Round & Round & Round & Round 'Name: '''Leo and Julia Michaels '''Summary: 'Rosemary Michaels's parents. 'Appearances: ' *I Dig My Hole, You Build a Wall 'Name: '''Roy O'Connor '''Summary: 'Gwen O'Connor's father. '''Appearances: *Regrets Name: 'Jeremy Flynn '''Summary: 'Ami Flynn's father. '''Appearances: *Ocean Breathes Salty Name: 'Riley, Jim, Caitlin, and Briana McCormick '''Summary: 'Mallory McCormick's siblings. '''Appearances: *Farewell Tour Name: 'George Vartoogian '''Summary: 'Matt Vartoogian's brother. '''Appearances: *Brothers Name: 'Avis Strong '''Summary: 'Mirabella Strong's mother '''Appearances: *Ne Me Quitte Pas Name: 'Mason and Jessica Monaghan '''Summary: 'Claire Monaghan's brother and sister '''Appearances: *Sorry, but It's Canon Surviving Aurora High School Students: Name: '''Miriam Castille '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who missed the trip because of a leg injury, Miriam confined herself to her room to keep herself up-to-date on the fates of her friends. '''Appearances: *You Were Not Spared Name: '''Nina Castille '''Summary: '''Miriam's sister. She grows increasingly worried about her sister's refusal to leave her room. '''Appearances: *You Were Not Spared Name: '''David Cordell '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who didn't go on the trip. He notified Genie Banneman of their classmates' participation in SOTF. '''Appearances: *Dead Ringer Name: '''Genie Banneman '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who was banned from the trip, Sean Mulcahy's friend. '''Appearances: *Grave Goods *Dead Ringer Name: '''Riley Moon '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who was banned from the trip. She has been following the fates of her classmates. '''Appearances: *Action Needs An Audience Name: '''Susan Clarke '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who was unable to go on the trip due to illness. '''Appearances: *Benched Name: '''Dolores Agnew '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who has been following V5 and its various fans online under the username "Gretel". '''Appearances: *#bloodgarden Name: '''Bradley Edwards '''Summary: '''An Aurora senior who didn't go on the trip. '''Appearances: *Above it All Others: Name: '''Kimberly Nguyen (V4 Winner) '''Summary: '''The winner of V4, Kimberly has appeared by proxy during the events of V5, writing an article condemning those who choose to view the released footage of the Aurora High students. '''Appearances: *PSA *For a full list of Kimberly's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game Name: '''Andrea Raymer (V4 Survivor) '''Summary: '''Andrea, one of the V4 survivors, has been revealed to have continued to engage with media relating to the tragedy, including making an appearance on the Anderson Cooper show. '''Appearances: *Hollywoodland *For a full list of Andrea's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game Name: '''Raymond Dawson (V4 Survivor) '''Summary: '''Ray, one of the students rescued during V4, has been revealed to have, as news of V5 spread, sought comfort by meeting with the family of Annaliese Hansen, one of his friends who was killed during V4. '''Appearances: *Rainfall on Unmarked Graves *For a full list of Ray's appearances during V4, please consult his page for that game Name: '''Felicia Carmichael (V4 Survivor) '''Summary: '''Felicia, one of the rescued V4 students, has been seen attempting to connect with other survivors in the aftermath of V5's announcement, successfully making contact with Raymond Dawson. '''Appearances: *Rainfall on Unmarked Graves *For a full list of Felicia's's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game Name: "Bill" Summary: '''One of a series of apparent gamblers who utilize a system he calls 'the hub' to bet on a V5 winner. '''Appearances: *Wild Childs Name: Albert Andrews Summary: '''A young man trying to get his SOTF-based screenplay published. '''Appearances: *Cut, Print, Sell Name: Jacqueline Myrie (V4 Survivor) Summary: '''Jacqueline, one of the V4 survivors, has given a recent interview about her life following the events of V4. '''Appearances: *A.K.A. Jacqueline Myrie *For a full list of Jacqueline's appearances during V4, please consult her page for that game Name: "Mami Tomoe-chan" Summary: '''A fan of SOTF who draws MS Paint art of the students and posts it online. '''Appearances: * ~*Follow Me on DeviantArt*~ Onegai!! Name: Emily Summary: A girl who drew portraits of all the students in V5 as a memorial. Appearances: *RIP Name: '''Various characters '''Summary: '''Various people who react to the disappearance of Aurora's senior class and the subsequent re-emergence of SOTF. '''Appearances: *Havoc Name: '''Darnell Stevens '''Summary: '''A comedian who discussed SOTF in an interview. '''Appearances: *It's all fire and brimstone, baby. Name: '''Various characters '''Summary: '''Various people who react to the conclusion of V5's endgame. '''Appearances: *Nobody Reads Meanwhile Anymore Category:Characters